


Only on a Friday

by Jodlet



Series: Modern Day Elves [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gandalf is a sneaky git, M/M, Modern Day, They never sailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodlet/pseuds/Jodlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Modern day Thranduil and Haldir are reliving some memories because Thranduil watched LOTR and is feeling a little down. Haldir cheers them both up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only on a Friday

Haldir entered the apartment with a relieved sigh, he’d finished his shift at the woodland park for the week and was looking forward to the weekend off. It was almost like being a warden again, he watched over the animals, he kept poachers out, he climbed the trees and sometimes he looked back to call out to his brothers – only to remember they had left this world long ago. It was a a job better suited to him. He had been a prison guard, a policeman, a social worker, a vet and a whole list of things spanning several millennia. Woodland Ranger would suit him just fine.

The smell of coffee hit his nose and he headed straight to the kitchen, there he found Thranduil stirring sugar into a mug, ‘I hope that’s for me.’

Thranduil smiled to himself and slid the cup toward his lover, ‘It’s Friday, I don’t drink coffee on Fridays.’

 

'No, just wine.' Haldir rolled his eyes at the bottle of red on the counter, already half empty, 'We still have many hours until the club opens, perhaps you should drink less wine?' Haldir watched the once king stride from the open kitchen towards the living room, his long blonde hair was tied back in a low, loose ponytail and Haldir couldn't help but notice his grey hoody on the other's body. Florescent green writing, 'This is how we roll in the shire' glared brightly at the Warden but he soon became distracted by the tailored, black trousers that hugged Thranduil's arse perfectly, 'You've done nothing today, have you?'

Thranduil lounged on the sofa like a large cat, ‘I own a string of cocktail bars, Haldir, I have to work very hard being fabulous and drinking on Friday and Saturday nights. And I watched the extended edition of Lord of the Rings today. You died very heroically and it made me sad enough to start drinking.’

Haldir picked the king’s long legs up, sat down and placed the limbs on top of his thighs, the television on the wall had been paused on Gandalf’s face, ‘Why was I killed in that battle, it didn’t happen in the books. I also can not believe that Mithrandir leaked Bilbo’s books to that Tolkien guy and now he has the audacity to play himself in the movies! What does he call himself? Ian Mc-something?’

'You have to admit he is a clever old wizard – Also that Lee Pace plays me beautifully. We could be twins. And the man who plays you is not too far off either.' He finished his glass of wine and placed the glass on the side table, 'Orlando Bloom is the spitting image of my son…though Legolas was more light hearted…he was sunlight and…I miss him.'  
This was why Haldir didn’t like these movies, they reminded Thranduil of the people he had lost. Legolas had sailed and Thranduil remained. A handful of elves remained and they were now scattered around this changed world, Haldir had bumped into Thranduil quite accidentally four or five centuries earlier and they had just stayed together. Eventually becoming lovers.

Haldir had never bonded with another and was sometimes saddened that Thranduil was bound to a long lost wife, they loved each other and shared their bodies but they would never complete the other. ‘I would have you here with me; do not get lost in memory.’ Sealing their mouths together, Haldir dipped his tongue into Thranduil’s mouth, he sighed happily at the familiar taste of expensive wine, the familiar feel of another tongue sliding against his own and he knew he had the older elf’s attention. He pulled away and the king followed his lips with his own, pressing them together twice more until Haldir was too far away for him to reach, ‘I would like to get out of this uniform – I would like your help.’ Thranduil’s long fingers undid the belt and zip of Haldir’s navy work trousers and removed them in one smooth movement – seemingly delighted at what smooth skin was revealed.

Haldir groaned as they moved position, Thranduil straddling his lap and making the warden’s head fall back against the sofa as a warm hand enveloped the head of his semi erect length, teasing him a little at first before Thranduil decided to move onto the floor and pulled Haldir’s length into his mouth, his tongue giving a broad swipe at the sensitive head before moving to lave the entire length with the wicked muscle. Sucking at the skin between the root and Haldir’s balls, the king sent a smug look up at his partner, tongue now teasing and pressing against the prominent vein under the other’s cock. Sinking down upon the other, scraping his teeth along the way just to feel the other tense, pale fingers slipped into his blonde hair, unconsciously giving Thranduil a firm push until he’d taken Haldir to the hilt. He gagged for a second and pulled back a little, the older elf adjusted his angle until he could take the entire length comfortably. He wasn’t so lucky to have a natural talent for swallowing things like Haldir so this was a little harder than the warden would have found it.

Haldir didn’t seem to notice as he panted into the back of his free hand, too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice a finger rubbing against his entrance and when he did it was already inside him pressing against his prostate making him roll into the sensation. Pushing a second finger in alongside the first, Thranduil watched Haldir arch gracefully and twist his hand a little further into the pillow his mouth to muffle his cries, ‘I want to hear you, warden.’ Another finger stretched him and at the same time a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his length again, the pleasure far outweighing the uncomfortable feel of being worked loose by slick fingers – when had he even gotten the jar of oil from under the sofa? Haldir shivered at the dual sensations, hips rocking on instinct to get more and wound the king’s hair into his fist and giving an accidental sharp yank up when lightning seemed to sing through him. The older elf hissed in a breath, his own hand reaching up and digging its thumb into Haldir’s wrist until the pressure point forced his hair to be freed. He crawled up his lover’s body, tearing the man’s shirt as he went, buttons popping off in all directions and harsh bites rained down on pale skin, ‘Do you wish me to be rough, Haldir?’ Thranduil growled into his ear, nipping the point almost painfully, ‘Because if you pull my hair again; I will turn you over and make you scream so loud the Valar will hear you.’ His head tilted slowly to the side, fascinated by the look of sweet agony of Haldir’s face, purely from his threat. Haldir took the distraction to his advantage, pushing his lover to the rug on the floor and climbed over him. It seemed Thranduil’s threat was received a little too well and bright eyes were almost asking for that to be a promise.

Finding the jar of oil to the side, Haldir snatched it up, a self satisfied smile forming as he realised how cold it felt and slathered it rather mercilessly up and down Thranduil’s shaft. The elf below him jumped and an indignant sound escaped him – sounding strangely like ‘see if I warm it up for you next time’. Well it was his own fault for getting the warden so excited. Taking hold of him, Haldir carefully positioned himself and lowered onto the throbbing length pressed against his stretched hole. A whoosh of breath left him as the head opened him and his eyes shut at the discomfort; his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he chewed on it as a distraction. Thranduil’s hands didn’t hesitate for a second, firmly taking hold of his lover’s hips and stopping his advance, ‘It’s been a long while. Go slowly.’ Easy enough to say but he wanted the elf to sit down and ride him, Haldir was still deliciously tight like the first time they’d been together, the only difference being that the warden had long since lost his nervousness and was relaxing his muscles on near instinct as he took more of him in until they were flush against each other, ‘Now?’

The white-blonde nodded, Thranduil was so deep that Haldir swore he could feel every inch, he clenched around the intrusion, shivering delightedly at the feel and hitched breath of his partner, a crooked little grin appearing as he did it again. ‘I…I told you about doing that,’Thranduil moaned out, he watched the warden avidly – he had turned into every wet dream Thranduil had ever had. Haldir sat up straight, his thighs tensing as he lifted his body up and then relaxed as he let his body carefully slide back down causing them both to sigh or groan. He did it again, more confident this time as he repeated the motion and Thranduil’s blue eyes were still drawn to the lean body partially covered by the torn shirt, he found it more arousing than if Haldir was naked – those curious glimpses of pale skin. A flash of muscle working under his stomach, a dusky nipple peeking from the cheap material as it began to slip over a bite marked shoulder. If Haldir could come from Thranduil’s voice alone, then he had to admit he was turned on by watching this elf just moving. His hips thrust up against the younger as he was coming down, one of those bitten off cries contorting Haldir’s face into one of pleasure, slits of grey barely seen through a shield of eyelashes.

He gasped as Thranduil thrust into him, Haldir’s hands found purchase on the other’s raised knees, using them to balance as he tried to find his prostate, their hips making a satisfying slap as skin hit skin. One of Thranduil’s hands left his hip and curled around his cock, stroking it with every downward thrust, everything intensified with a tiny shift of their bodies, Haldir throwing his head back in rapture as he felt the familiar jolt of his sweet spot being brushed. His long hair had long fallen out of the loose braid he kept it in and he could feel it clinging to the sweat on his back, ‘More…’ he pleaded quietly – hating how vocal he was becoming.

Thranduil wanted to watch the warden ride him all night, wanted to watch his cock being swallowed greedily by Haldir’s tight little hole and he wanted to watch the elf gasp and pant his name. But he needed more than this; it wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t hard enough. Sitting up, Thranduil buried himself into the inviting heat of his lover and pushed forward with his body until Haldir was on his back, legs still gripping the king’s waist, moaning wantonly as the shift rubbed hard against his prostate. ‘I want to hear you, warden. I want to hear you cry out my name until your voice is hoarse with it,’ Thranduil pulled out a little and thrust back in jerkily, ‘You’re so hot and tight…you should see the way your greedy little hole grips my length as I pull out and…” he pulled a little further out this time, ‘How eagerly it swallows me up again.’ The king’s thrust was accentuated with a harsh cry being ripped from Haldir’s throat, ‘I want you to scream and moan for me, long and - ’ He lifted a pale leg over his shoulder and revelled in the loud, desperate, near scream that came from the other, ‘Loud.’

Haldir’s head dug into the hard floor, hair splayed over the black rug and his hips rocking up against Thranduil’s as the thrusts became faster and more forceful. Moaning loudly again and clenching around the intruding organ – loving how the older elf pistoned into him a little harder and loving the shots of fire it sent hurtling through his body. He could feel that heavy cock rubbing his insides, the burn of being pulled tight over the same cock and the constant attention to his prostate, he couldn’t think – could hardly breathe. Thranduil revelled in how sensitive his lover’s body was becoming, the warden’s head was thrashing from side to side, his hands were clawing at the king’s hips to bring him closer and those beautifully lewd sounds were sinful. The sweat slicking their bodies stung the scratches they were gradually giving each other in the desperate attempt to hold on to something – anything! Thranduil let out a strangled groan as he stiffened first, biting into his lover’s thigh as his body locked and he thrust as deep as he could. He forced his pale blue eyes open so that he could watch the elf beneath him come hard into his hand, some of it spattering across his stomach and chest – well worth the scathing looks their maid would give them later.


End file.
